If I'm One of the Face-Less
by Lioner15
Summary: Yes, it was me. I shot that girl down. But it wasn't really me. It was one of me. The one of me who hides in the mirror. One-shot based off the song Face less. Image and song are not mine, just the story. T for cursing and serial killings.


I'll admit it.

It was me.

**I** killed that girl.

But it wasn't me.

It **was** him.

The other me.

* * *

My blonde hair fell down my face, blocking a small fraction of my view. The person who stared back at me in that damned mirror wasn't me. He looked like me though. He had the same hair that my grade peers made fun of. He had those demonic looking eyes that my dear Mother was so terribly afraid of. He was me, but not me. If it wasn't for that giant crack in the mirror, I'd think he was my twin.

"Who are you?" The person who resembled me asked, his slit-like eyes staring at me with a look of something I can't explain. They were my eyes, but they also weren't. "What have you done?"

"My name is Yohio…" I answered. I'm pretty sure it was me anyway, I can never really tell. It was either him, or me. Maybe both. Maybe it was his name, and I was just echoing it like some kind of dumb bird. "I have done nothing, as always. I have no reason to do anything."

The person in the mirror who wasn't me sneered his face, just like the way I do. "Do you have anywhere to be, Yohio?"

I nodded, not knowing what he was talking about. "I suppose so…It would be a good idea to have some fresh air fill my lungs for once…"

The person in the mirror nodded, raising his left hand and waving at me. "It's time to go. Say hello…"

"Hello." I repeated to him, waving my hand back. If I hadn't, it would mean I'm rude. I don't wanna be rude, or else this person in the mirror won't come to visit anymore. He's my only friend, so I need to keep him happy. I don't want to be alone.

Not again.

* * *

I walked down the streets, figures passing by me, none looking directly at me. Some bumped into me, mumbling curses and such regarding my existence. But those were only a few, and I'm used to it by now.

The clouds above me were grey, as if ready to cry and mourn over me. But I don't need mourning. The clouds can hold their damn tears for another, as I don't need them to drench me.

"Hey…It's you…"

A person spoke to me. A person who wasn't in my mirror. She had red hair all up in a ponytail, accompanied with the same colored eyes. She wore the girl's uniform that was used in my old school…I think anyway. She looked rather excited to see me, but maybe she wanted to see the other me. I can't be sure with anything anymore to be quite honest. "Y-You're Eirens Yohio, correct? You went to my school…you were the boy who-"

"I don't know what you're talking about…" I muttered, this time sure it was me saying these things. "Who are you?"

"Oh, makes sense you wouldn't remember who I am." She said, sounding slightly disappointed in my faltering memory. "I'm Akira Cul, but you called me Cul…Back before, you know…"

"Before what?" I question. No one knows what happened before. Only the person in the mirror does. How could she know? "Who are you?" I repeated, my hand going for my front pocket and resting itself shakily against the cloth.

"I-I just told you…Yohio-senpai, I was your friend." She said, looking at the ground like she was scared of my eyes. Everyone is scared of my eyes. "Before the accident at school, you were so different…"

That damned girl.

I have one friend.

He gets me.

You don't.

I reached deep into my pocket and took it out. My dear gun.

Then I shot her.

* * *

My bullet hit her heart, **kill**ing her. She didn't die at once though, oh no. She stood there for a second, like some kind of clown. Her knees then buckl**ed** and down she fell, like a slaughtered animal. I shot her again, again, again. Once in the arm, once in the leg, and once where her tummy was.

The shadows of the surrounding people ran away in horror. They quickly dispersed, leaving me to myself. Well, myself, her, and the person in the mirror.

There was blood on my hoodie, on my pants, and my face too. It must've splattered there or something when I struck her again. I gripped the handle of my gun as tight as I could, making my hand begin to loose its pulse. How weird.

"Damn it all forever…" I stated, my mind speaking freely. "…Nevermore…Change the colors from white to nothing…" I turned around, making sure that the scattering shadows could hear my screams. "I will end this world by my hand, but I won't even know who I am…DO ANY ELSE OF YOU KNOW!? WHO THE HELL AM I?!"

**By** that time however, no one was around to listen.

* * *

I stumbled away, and found a nice brick wall to sit up against. It was hard and cold, like me.

"Damn it…I'm in real big trouble now." I murmured, hoping that the person in **the** mirror could hear me from this far away. "Damn it, damn it, damn it…"

I struck my hand against the brick wall as hard as I could. I wanted it to hurt. I'm not completely sure why though. Maybe the other me wanted me to.

"More…" I said as I breathed heavily and slammed my hand once again onto the stone.

Over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over.

My hand was a big bloody mess now. It stun so bad my eyes teared up and I ended up crying. How wimpy is that?

Better do more than.

This time my other hand. Over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over.

This time my head. Over and over and o-

* * *

When I came back to, it was raining heavily. It was dark as well, and the nearest light source was a street lamp about twenty yards away. My blood from earlier was mixed with the puddles of water flowing next to me. My entire body shook, but I was unable to tell if it was from being soaked to the bone or the tremendous headache pulsing throughout my brain.

"Ugh…" The word escaped me as I sat up, letting my top-heavy head stare down at the puddle of blood, sweat, rain and tears. In the reflection was myself, but also not.

The person in the mirror.

"Are we still the same as once before?" The person in the mirror asked, a smile on his face. His eyes were not their usual color, and in fact looked much like he had pitch-black eyes. The eyes that belonged to demons. "Can you even take it anymore…?"

"I can't really say…" I replied, glancing over at my mangled hand. The thing was obviously broken, and if I didn't get to a doctor soon, I could even lose my use of it. "I don't even know myself anymore…This whole life is all a mess…Right now, I can't remember anything…my life is a blur…"

The person in the puddle nodded his scary face, and a hideous smile enveloped all over his lips. "It's time to go Yohio…say hello…"

"Hello…" I echoed absent-mindedly, not even bothering to raise my hand to wave back. It took too much effort. In fact, the world was getting blurry…

My head swayed, and over I fell, fast asleep.

At least, I think that's how it went.

* * *

When I awoke, I felt sick.

Like, very sick.

I held my stomach tightly and coughed violently. There was no energy in me whatsoever, so even thinking about standing exhausted me. The sun was out, so a good amount of time must've passed scine the second time of my black out.

My ruined hand laid at my side, unusable. It was at a terribly obtuse angle and made me feel even sicklier.

"H-Help…someone…" I stuttered, those two words causing my entire frame to jitter so bad I coughed up a storm. Blood spattered out of my mouth and onto the dry floor, sticking to the asphalt like glue. It disgusted me as it enticed me. "P-Please…Someone…"

Of course, no one came.

So what could I do?

Lay there like the useless trash I am.

"Hey…I know I can't see you now, but you are there…" I say, talking to the other me. The person in the mirror. "I know you think I'm **faceless**…I know you can…I am going to end this world, so help me…I'm going to end this world…but I don't even know _who _I am anymore…Am I a murderer? Am I Yohio? ...Am I just your reflection? A reflection of the real me, living in some messed up psychotic nightmare…Heh…I bet it's that…I'm certain it's that…"

No answer.

But then-

"Okaa-san! Look! It's a man lying down there! We need to help him!"

A girl shouted that. Judging by her tone, she was still very young. Also, judging by her words, she was talking about me. Or the person in the mirror. Who really knows…

"Oh my goodness! Hioyri, get inside! I'll call the police for him! Go on! Get inside! Now!"

The second voice must've been her mom. She was going to call the police? Oh no, then they'd rat me out.

I reached fir my pistol, which was currently residing in my back pocket. I gripped it with my usable hand and aimed.

I fired.

No bullets.

Damn.

* * *

Awaiting death isn't fun. Especially so when your captors who are about to commit the sin of murdering a murderer have you tied up tightly from hand to foot in bondage cloth. They really didn't want me to get out.

So I just did as any regular seventeen year-old guy who was about to die would do.

Curse, spit, and question everything.

"Why…? Why why why why why!? I don't want this…It was me, but it wasn't me!" I exclaimed over and over, swaying to all sides in a desperate attempt to get noticed. "It was the **person** in the mirror! It was him…It was him…"

They did not believe me.

They walked me to the noose.

"Any last words?" They asked.

"Yeah, I replied, "I do actually. "I want to be killed with my own gun. Well it's technically the person in the mirror's gun, but you wouldn't understand…"

They accepted my request.

With a smile, I let them pull the trigger.

_if i'm one of the faceless, _

_then can i even tell if i am what is regardless?_

_the world is gonna end by my hand_

_and i won't even know who i am_

_so say it isn't so_

_if i am one of the faceless_

_if memory serves right, if i can see what is pointless_

_and see inside my eyes, if i can_

_and i won't even know who i am_


End file.
